1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device that integrates a pixel circuit, for example, on a semiconductor substrate, a driving method of an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a variety of electro-optical devices using a light emitting element such as an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as “OLED”) element, and the like have been proposed. Generally, in the electro-optical device, scan lines and data lines are wired on a glass substrate, and a pixel circuit is formed according to intersections of the scan lines and the data lines. In the pixel circuit, apart from the light emitting element, a switching transistor turned on by selection of the scan lines, or a driving transistor for enabling a current according to holding potential to flow to the light emitting element may be included. Since the pixel circuit is formed on the glass substrate, the switching transistor or the driving transistor generally includes a thin-film transistor.
Meanwhile, in recent years, techniques for forming this kind of the electro-optical device on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon substrate is different from the glass substrate, have been proposed (For example, see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0236440, and JP-A-2009-152113).
However, when forming the pixel circuit on the semiconductor substrate, problems are generated compared to a case of forming the pixel circuit on the glass substrate.